Shrek (GBC, PS2, GBA, GCN)
Shrek is an action-adventure game based on DreamWorks Animation's second computer-animated film in 2001 that was published by TDK Mediactive and released on May 12th, 2001 for the Game Boy Color and PlayStation 2. The Game Boy Advance and Nintendo GameCube versions are released on November 22, 2001. (Eurocom ported the PS2 version on the GameCube) (Of course there's already an Xbox version before the Game Boy Advance and GameCube versions.) Plot Shrek, a mean-spirited and highly territorial green ogre who loves the solitude of his swamp, finds his life interrupted when countless fairytale creatures are exiled there by the fairytale-hating and vertically-challenged Lord Farquaad of Duloc. Angered, he decides to ask Farquaad to exile them elsewhere. Shrek brings along a talkative Donkey, who is the only fairytale creature willing to guide him to Duloc. Shrek and Donkey travel to the castle to find Fiona. They are noticed by Dragon, who corners Donkey. In desperation, he sweet-talks the beast, learning that it is female. Dragon falls in love with Donkey and carries him to her chambers. Meanwhile, Shrek finds Fiona, who is appalled at his lack of romanticism and surprised he had not slain Dragon. They leave after rescuing Donkey, and Fiona is thrilled to be rescued but is quickly disappointed when Shrek reveals he is an ogre. Despite her demands that Farquaad come get her in person, Shrek forcibly carries her as he ventures back to Duloc with Donkey. The three encounter Robin Hood on their way back, where it is revealed that Fiona is an expert martial artist. Shrek and Fiona find they have much in common and begin to fall in love. When the trio is almost at Duloc, Fiona takes shelter in a windmill for the evening. Donkey hears strange noises from within and investigates, finding Fiona transformed into an ogress. Fiona reveals that she was cursed during childhood to transform every night, and that only her true love's kiss will change her to "love's true form". Meanwhile, Shrek is about to confess his feelings to Fiona, but then overhears part of their conversation and becomes upset after mistaking her comment about being an "ugly beast" as disgust toward him. At Donkey's suggestion, Fiona vows to tell Shrek about her curse, but sees that Shrek has brought Lord Farquaad to the windmill. Confused and hurt by Shrek's sudden disposition towards her, Fiona accepts Farquaad's marriage proposal and requests they be married before nightfall. The couple return to Duloc, while Shrek angrily abandons Donkey and returns to his now-vacated swamp. Angered, Donkey arrives at the swamp and confronts a still upset Shrek. After an argument, Donkey explains that the "ugly beast" Fiona was referring to was someone else, and urges him to express his feelings for her before she is married. They travel to Duloc quickly by riding Dragon, who had escaped her confines and followed Donkey. Shrek interrupts the wedding before Farquaad can kiss Fiona; he tells her that Farquaad is not her true love and is only marrying her to become king. The sun sets, which turns Fiona into an ogress in front of everyone, causing a surprised Shrek to understand what he overheard. Outraged, Farquaad orders Shrek executed and Fiona detained. Dragon bursts in alongside Donkey and devours Farquaad alive. Shrek and Fiona profess their love and share a kiss; Fiona's curse is lifted but she is surprised to see that she is still an ogress. They marry in the swamp and leave on their honeymoon. Gameplay In the console version, it's quite of same like the other previous Traveller's Tales games, A Bug's Life and Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue. In this game, you can travel to some places, like the swamp, Duloc, the dragon's keep and the forest. There are some hidden coins scattered on the fairy tale land, if you do collect them, you can unlock some special features, concept art, screenshots, interviews of Shrek, Donkey and Fiona, and some minigames. In the GBA version, it kind of plays like Vicarious Visions' future games, Shrek 2, Beg for Mercy, and Shrek the Third for the GBA. * Shrek - As playing as him, you can make him attack enemies that block your way and you jump once. For grabbing the magic dust, you can use your smelly giant gas to stink enemies and other stuff. He's the strongest character in this game. * Donkey - As him, you can beat some opponents with your hooves. You can also jump to avoid obstacles in some chase levels. If you grab all the magic dust, you can sing loudly that opponents shall cover their ears and faint. * Fiona (Human) - She is playable in some levels where you fight enemies that block your way with your martial arts moves. If you grab enough magic dust, you can freeze opponents just like in the movie, Shrek. She can jump twice too. Characters See Shrek (GBC, PS2, GBA, GCN)/Characters Levels See Shrek (GBC, PS2, GBA, GCN)/Levels Voice Cast In-Game Voices * Michael J. Gough - Shrek * Mark Moseley - Donkey * Holly Fields - Fiona * Jess Harnell - Lord Farquaad * Andre Sogliuzzo - "Monsieur" Robin Hood * James Arnold Taylor - Gingerbread Man Original Voices * Chris Miller - Magic Mirror * Cody Cameron - Pinocchio, The Three Little Pigs * Christopher Knights - Three Blind Mice, Thelonius * Aron Warner - Big Bad Wolf * Jim Cummings - Captain of the Guards Archive (From the FMVs) * Mike Myers - Shrek * Eddie Murphy - Donkey * Cameron Diaz - Princess Fiona * John Lithgow - Lord Farquaad * Vincent Cassel - "Monsieur" Robin Hood * Chris Miller - Geppetto * Simon J. Smith - Three Blind Mice * Kathleen Freeman - Old Woman (Donkey's ex-owner) * Andrew Adamson - Duloc Mascot (a man dressed in a suit that looks like Lord Farquaad) * Bobby Block - Baby Bear from the Three Bears * Michael Galasso - Peter Pan Quotes See Shrek (GBC, PS2, GBA, GCN)/Quotes Extras See Shrek (GBC, PS2, GBA, GCN)/Extras Trivia Category:Shrek Category:Dreamworks Category:2001 video games Category:PS2 Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:DreamWorks SKG Category:Games Category:Action games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Video games developed in UK Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Games based on movies Category:Movie Video Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:2001 Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Eurocom Category:Tiertex Design Studios games Category:Vicarious Visions